Highschool Sweethearts
by Heel Princess
Summary: Oneshot: on the heals of amy/lita's real life engagement rumors i have written my own explanation, i needed comffort lol. trish/lita femslash implied so if your not feeling it dont clicky click the linkage


**Ok random piece I wrote after reading that Lita might be engaged on a forum. It was from a myspace bulletin from a band playing with Luchagors where the singer calls Amy Shane's fiancé. So heres my thoughts lol read and review please.**

The red heads smile faded when she read the sentence on the screen, it had already hit the dirt sheets. What was she supposed to do? Just say no to him? Say no to the man that controlled her new career? No she couldn't do that, she needed her band, and it was the only thing that kept her sane anymore. So she sucked up her real feelings and said yes, now word was already spreading like wild fire that she was engaged to Shane Norton.

She didn't have the power to turn him down; he was a man she professed to love since she was fifteen years old. He was nice enough, and he took the heat off the real problem. But he wasn't her; nobody ever lived up to her. Amy's mind strayed to wonder if Trish had heard the news yet, she probably had. It was no secret among the wrestlers that they read the dirt sheets, sure they hated them but it was the only way to try and keep up with everyone's news. "What she must be thinking…" The woman said to herself.

The blonde was the reason for this whole mess; from the moment Amy laid eyes on the bombshell she was in love with her. For a while she thought that her feelings were returned but she was wrong. Sneaking around wasn't enough for the Canadian woman, and they both knew that they couldn't let anyone know that they were together. Vince would have a field day, and the girls would most likely feel very uncomfortable. They kept it a secret from everyone and just lived for each other in private.

But then everything changed, Trish had gone home to tell her mother that she was seeing someone, and that next summer the pair would be moving to Toronto to be together. Somewhere along the way though, things must have changed. When Trish came home she was different, distant, and then Amy had to find out from Ashley that her girlfriend was retiring. She remembered the confrontation vividly:

"_Were you even going to tell me?" Amy asked spinning the woman before her around to meet her gaze. When the blonde's head fell, she had her answer. "So you weren't going to even tell your girlfriend that you're leaving? Why Trisha? What did I do?"_

_She saw tears form in Trish's eyes. "Because I couldn't tell you, that I'm leaving…without you."_

"_Without me?" Amy yelled, gaining the attention of the backstage crew. _

_Trish then began to cry uncontrollably, her body involuntarily shaking. Amy reached out in an effort to hold her but received only a hand to stop her. The Canadian's voice was breaking when she spoke. "Yes without you, I don't think that Ron would like a third wheel on our honey moon."_

Amy stumbled backward, almost falling over in shock. Ron, she'd heard that name before and then it all made sense. Trish's mother must have changed her mind when she went home, convinced her to marry her old boyfriend instead of starting a new life with a woman. "Well I hope your happy Patricia."

Those were her last words she spoke to the love of her life, and they held a lot of meaning. It wasn't a lie when she said that she wanted her happy, but it was no big secret that she thought she was the person for the job. Amy never looked back; she let her go quietly and then let go of wrestling too. It reminded her too much of Trish, she couldn't handle it everything she saw held reminisce of her girlfriend. Retiring wasn't hard then because well there was nothing left there for her.

Then she turned to the only other thing that ever made her happy, her music. Old friends became band mates and then she found herself dating Shane. He was her replacement, Amy felt horrible but she had to try and keep Trish from her mind. Shane was sweet, he adored her and the least she could do was try.

It wasn't the first time he had been part of her life, as a teenager she convinced herself that she was in love with him to combat the feelings she had been having. She didn't want to like girls; it was just another thing to make her look like a freak in her all American family. But as much as she tried to deny it, with people like Matt and Shane it was no use; she didn't feel the same with them.

Trish was her only real love and she lost her to the discrimination of a culture. Mommy's little girl couldn't be a lesbian, oh no. Amy wiped a tear from her eye before her head collapsed against the keyboard, how she missed the woman. The way she felt, the way she loved with every inch of her soul, and Amy would give anything just to hear her voice.

But it wasn't meant to be, god was cruel and gave her to her and then snatched her away like a mean schoolyard bully. It wasn't fair, but then again neither was life. They'd both gone their separate ways and ended up on the same path…marrying their high school sweethearts.


End file.
